1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette for a printer of the type in which ink is supplied from an ink cartridge to an ink ribbon by a transfer roller. More particularly, it is concerned with an ink cartridge changeover device for moving an ink cartridge into contact with the transfer roller, or away therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There is known an ink ribbon cassette of the type in which ink is supplied from an ink cartridge to an ink ribbon by a transfer roller. There is also known an ink ribbon cassette of the type in which an ink cartridge is movable into contact with the transfer roller, and away therefrom. This changeover of the cartridge position, however, requires a complicated mechanism including a lot of parts, such as a changeover lever.